squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolts (Owner Pet)
Bolts is the main protagonist and one of the titular characters. Bolts has a talent for stumbling into trouble; especially one time when he owed a huge debt to Vinnie Two Chimes because he had lost so many bets to Bolts, who was using the Black Box to win them, and shortly after that, Vinnie demanded all his money back, charging 200% interest. Him currently boyfriend from Diana J. Squirrel. Appearances Bolts´s Special: Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-2016 being) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearance Fisical Bolts is a yellow-skinned robot who sports a pair of blue eyes and feet. He has Thunderbolts jersey on his torso. He has a pair of metal eyebrows and has skinny arms and legs. School High School Cam 33 (currently) House Beta and Brando´s house (formerly), Bill Cipher´s house (formerly), Melissa with Eddie and The Gangs´s House (currently), Melissa´s room (currently) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episode Major Owner Pet * Every Episode Major Owner Show Relative Diana (girlfriend), Melissa and Eddie (parents-in-law), Lennie (brother-in-law), Saedee (sister), Beta and Brando (parents), Bill and Star (grandparents), Lucy and Bolts Sr. (grandparents maternal), Unnamed Great-Grandfather Relationship Diana him and Diana as currently girlfriends date likes together enter Diana and Bolts fans relationships current and also Diana and Bolts are boyfriends current together. Jenny him and Jenny as friends enter together friendships happy together. Lennie and Penny him and them as best friends from them that Lennie have a girlfriend call Penny is currently. Trivial *Bolts return episode Colors Brilliants season 15 right to season 5-season 14 and his new season 15 *Diana with her boyfriend Bolts back together happy and her kissed to Bolts from new years 2015. *Bolts together with Diana from his room from Diana´s parents. *Bolts and Diana have a date romantics and nights Diana sleeping together Bolts is a sexual. *Bolts kissed to Diana as fans relationships. *Bolts have a sister call Saedee and Diana have a brother call Lennie or Tobi. *Diana kissed to Bolts 2 time this episode new years as boyfriends officially. *Diana and Bolts kissed remembers loves-interest and Bolts saved life to Diana. *Bolts and Diana eating ice cream together relationship. *Bolts and Melissa be mother-in-law and son-in-law part family together. *Bolts has asleep brilliants Triangle Provinecie yellow as his grandfather Bill. *Bolts born 2008 real as Diana same born that Bolts has a age enter Bolts and Diana 8 age. *Bolts has a weight again because as robot and half triangle yellow. *Bolts likes Diana currently boyfriends enter good time. *Bolts is shape as yellow and Bolts spying against boys cartoon network bullie. *Bolts and Diana really spying together against boys and girls cartoon network. *Bolts likes Diana currently boyfriends together date. *Bolts and Diana likes eating cake and chat together as ipod and asleep. *Bolts have girlfriend current Diana and have a twins daughters. Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Couple Category:Teenager Owner Pet Category:Lennie and Diana´s friends Category:Slinky Dog Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Criminal Category:Children Owner Pet Category:Son and Daughter Category:Protagonists Category:Bolts (Owners) Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Rocha Family Category:Major Characters Category:Lennie and Penny´s friends Category:Diana´s Boyfriend Category:Cipher´s Family Category:Fat and Obese Characters Category:Yellow Robot-Triangle Half Category:Irela´s friends Category:Bolts´s Family Category:Roomate Category:Parents